In 2007 the investigative team published a paper to share, in a peer-review format, the collective idease underlying the conceptual framework for the study (see bibliography). This paper presents, in great detail, the rationale for the AGES study, its design, select findings from previous investigations in the cohort during mid-life, and future analytic plans.[unreadable] [unreadable] In the AGES cohort we found evidence of brain microbleeds was found in 485 (11.5%) people; 192 people had multiple microbleeds. People with signs of retinal microvascular lesions were significantly more likely to have multiple cerbral microbleeds than were people without retinal microvascular lesions. Retinal microvascular abnormalities and microbleeds in the brain microbleeds may occur together in older adults, particularly in people with diabetes.[unreadable] [unreadable] A follow-up examination on a subset of 4,000 elderly individuals in this cohort was initiated at the end of 2007. [unreadable] [unreadable] For more information on the study, see http://www.hjarta.is/english/ages [unreadable] [unreadable] See also Z01 AG007380 (Dr. Harris).